Unexpected Deaths- A Hunger Games Story
by ParadiseWenCat
Summary: A story about the Hunger Games. It's set in the Victor's Village. P.S. There are deaths. VERY unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected****Deaths**

_Chapter One- The Peacekeepers_

I sit calmly at the dining table despite the apprehension in the air. The Capitol wood of the table is worned out from my mother's work on all her patients which had took place there. I fear more deaths will fall upon District 12, but I know that my apprehension is much deeper than Peeta, Prim, my mother or Haymitch. Maybe not Peeta. Both of us know that the deaths have been caused by us. Not Prim, my mother or Haymitch because they didn't start create the spark of rebellion that ignited the fire of the coming war.

Yesterday, all of us sat, waiting, on the velvet couches of my house in the Victor's Village. I wasn't too used to the luxury of my house yet and I shifted uncomfortably. President Snow had informed us via the television- that was connected to the Capitol at all times- that he would send some Peacekeepers to reward us with news tomorrow morning, which was today.

The Peacekeepers arrived in the morning. I was still sleeping on my Queen-sized beds, hugging my pillows. They went to Peeta's house first. I knew Peeta was awake as he loved to bake in the early hours and the aroma of cookies, cakes and bread would always fill the air, even from another house!

Half an hour later, there was a knock on my door. I quickly undressed and slipped on a v-necked shirt and shorts.

I wondered what news the Peacekeepers would bring. Maybe the decrease of price in wheat? Or...the requirement of more men to work in factories in District 3?

The knock on the door became more demanding. I huffed and opened the door. I stood face to face with two burly and identical Peacekeepers dressed in their uniforms and Peeta. Why was he here? Then I took a second glance. Peeta's face when ashen. There was a fearful look in his blue eyes.

Whatever the news was...it wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Deaths **

Chapter 2- The News

**Sorry the previous chapter was so short! This chapter is quite emotional...I guess. Hope you enjoyed because this is my first story on Fanfiction...Please no criticism. Please review! Thanks so much.**

The burly Peacekeepers push Peeta in, and he doesn't protest. I realize his eyes know show that he's heartbroken. What news could be so bad it could break Peeta's heart?

"Sit down, Miss Everdeen." The taller Peacekeeper mummers.

Under normal circumstances I would have objected, but this was _serious, _so I seated myself on the velvet couch next to Peeta. The two Peacekeepers stand there, their murky eyes of a dull colour stare at me.

"Would you like some tea? Or maybe some of Peeta's biscuits?" I offer. Without listening to the Peacekeepers' answers, I dash madly into the kitchen. I bolt upstairs.

"Prim! Mother! The Peacekeepers are here to see us!" I gasp in one whisper- shout.

At once, my mother and Prim clamber downstairs. Prim, as usual, in one of her plain blouses and pretty, plaited skirts. My mother is wearing her grass green dress I gave her for her birthday. Both of them refuse to wear Capitol finery.

Both of them have scared and curious looks etched on their faces.

Then I remember that the Peacekeepers would expect biscuits and tea. I frantically grab some chocolate-chip biscuits from the tin with the ceramic angel as the cover and place it on one of the rose plates. I also take two cups-for the two Peacekeepers- and make the tea, accidentally plopping two pinches of salt in each! I don't notice and neither does Prim or my mother. They just bring everything to the Peacekeepers.

Once all of us are settled, the Peacekeepers take of their helmets so they can munch of the biscuits.

"I bake them fresh for Katniss everyday. So you don't need to worry, there aren't any preservatives..." Peeta jokes, trying to lift our spirits, but it doesn't work.

"Peeta Mellark. Good biscuits." The short Peacekeeper says, "I love chocolate chips."

It suddenly occurs to me that this is the first time I've ever heard the Peacekeepers express their own thoughts.

The taller Peacekeeper asks, "Who's the lady and the girl? Victors? Never seen them before."

"This is my sister, Primrose," I point to Prim, sitting on the sofa patiently, "And this is my mother."

"They're not victors." Peeta adds.

That reminds me! Tomorrow is Sunday, and all my time is devoted to Gale. Yup...we hunt. It's amazing how we could still maintain our friendship ever since I volunteered as a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. Although I admit our we're not that close anymore. Gale hates how I have to pretend he's my cousin. It's kind of frustrating, actually, how President Snow CONTROLS my life!

Simultaneously, the Peacekeepers gulp down their tea. PBURGLH! They spit it out.

"Miss Everdeen! Are you trying to poison us?!" The taller Peacekeeper which I realize who has a mustache cries.

"What?" I say, what have I done?

"It's...salty!" The short Peacekeeper mentions.

I blush furiously, "Oops...I think I might have put...salt! N-not sugar cubes...!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now for the news...this is what we're here for. NOT a stupid tea party."

Peeta looks like a zombie. I whisper to Prim and my mother, "It's bad news."

Both of them join Peeta being zombies.

"Gale Hawthorne, your cousin, Miss Everdeen. He has been caught the SECOND TIME this year hunting for Capitol turkey. A death sentence..." The mustache-d Peacekeeper says gruffly.

"Gale..." I gawp. Then I come to my senses, "HOW DARE YOU? WHY GALE? WHY? HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THIS...!"

I lunge at the two Peacekeepers, bringing them down. "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU STUPID BEASTS! Why Gale?"

I wrestle with them, and I manage to get the short one's electric gun. I just go ZAP ZAP ZAP. I bet I look like a psycho. Prim, my mother nor Peeta try to stop me. They seem to be enjoying this moment, me attacking Peacekeepers.

"WHY? WHY GALE?" I mourn, it breaks my heart. I choke between sobs.

"When is the death sentence?" Peeta enquires. The fighting stops.

"3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, at the Square. A public execution. Death by _wh_ipping."

I shudder and my heart fills with remorse. It was all my fault! All my fault! I don't think it's Peeta's anymore because...Gale's my BEST FRIEND. I put him in danger. Oh, Gale, why, oh Gale! All my plans for Sunday is ruined! Tomorrow is his birthday...I prepared a cake, for him. INSTEAD TOMORROW WILL BE HIS DEATH SENTENCE! Stupid Snow. Crazy turkeys. I can't describe my feelings now.

My mind wanders to Gale's siblings, especially little Posy. Who will be the family man after he's dead?! No...he won't die, I tell myself, he can't, I'm not ready to let go...

In a split second, I black out as I feel a sharp electric jolt on my back. The last thing I remember seeing was Peeta's biscuits.


End file.
